


Last Words

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has always been good with people. Charon never was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words

“Who’s this?” her father asked.

“Charon.” she replied simply. “He watches my back.”

“Ah.” James acknowledged with minimal inflection, and that was the end of the conversation.

 

“Stay here.” she said, and left the rotunda.

He heard her voice on the intercom occasionally, communicating with her father, where to go, what to fix, and every exchange ended with “I love you, Dad.” and “I love you too, honey.” Charon watched him closely when he said it, and he didn’t look like he was lying.

He was tinkering at the panel closest to where the Wanderer left Charon when he said “So, how long have you known my daughter?”

Charon took a long inhale. “Six months.”

He stopped what he was doing for a moment. “Since she left the Vault?”

“Shortly after.”

James was quiet for a moment, back to the ghoul. “Huh.” he said at last, and went back to his work. He could mention that wasn’t continuous, there were oftentimes she travelled with the greaser, or just the dog, but Charon was never one to speak unless spoken to. The silence hung until he finished with the panel, and moved on to another. “If you don’t mind me asking,” _I do_ , “how do you know her?”

“Erin Holt holds my contract.” he replied simply.

“And where did she procure this contract?”

“Ahzrukhal.”

“And, who is this Ahzrukhal?”

He had half a mind to reply _Dead_ , but that would probably lead to more questions than it would stifle. He focused through the blue eyes intent on his. “Talk to Erin.”

He gave a friendly, if not forced smile. “Right. Well, I’m sure when this is all over, we’ll all sit down and get properly acquainted. Just-...” He sighed, and stood close to Charon, which made the scientist look much smaller than he was. That didn’t seem to bother him. “I probably don’t have to tell you this since you’ve made it this far, but... Take care of my daughter. Please.”

Charon didn’t move, though there was the tiniest twitch at the corner of his mouth. “It’s in my contract.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then he died.


End file.
